Data may be replicated between the nodes of a distributed database management system. Typically, data replication involves the serial transmission of log entries describing changes made to a source node of the distributed database management system. The entries may be transmitted to a destination node, which can process the entries in the same order in which they were originally processed by the source. As a result, the destination database is able to maintain a copy of the data stored in the source database. The entries may be processed in parallel to increase replication performance. However, doing so may cause data corruption if the updates are processed in an incorrect order.